Fluch der Karibik  Das Abenteuer geht weiter
by Satan's-little-helper-89
Summary: FDK FF mit nicht gerade einfallsreichem Titel, die direkt an FDK 3 anknüpft.


Gelangweilt und mit laut knurrendem Magen spazierte Mary Hawk am Hafen entlang und beobachtete mit einem offensichtlich neidischen Blick die stattlichen Schiffe, die gerade eben am Hafen anlegten. Sie brauchte dringend wieder Geld und vor allem etwas zwischen den Zähnen, das noch nicht angebissen oder bereits im Müll gelegen hatte, doch die Ausbeute in den letzten Tagen war mehr als dürftig gewesen. Die Leute waren im Moment einfach zu misstrauisch und ließen sich daher nicht mehr so leicht bestehlen oder übers Ohr hauen, eine Tatsache, die ihr einiges Kopfzerbrechen und noch größere Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Vielleicht sollte sie es mal wieder auf Tortuga versuchen, denn Betrunkene waren bekanntlich besser auszunehmen.

Mary blieb kurz stehen und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das prachtvolle Schiff mit einer kleinen Nixe als Galleonsfigur, erblickte, das soeben den Anker anlegte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war ihr auch so ein Schiff versprochen worden, aber wie sie es nicht anders erwartet hatte, war der Mann, der ihr diesen Bären aufgebunden hatte, unauffindbar, fast sogar wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Wenn sie ihn doch nur endlich zwischen die Finger kriegen könnte! Sie hatte schon unzählige Leute befragt, allerdings wusste niemand wirklich bescheid, so hatte es zumindest den Anschein. Immer wieder hieß es, dass ihn das Zeitliche gesegnet habe, sich die Black Pearl wieder unter den Nagel gerissen, oder einen Aztekenschatz gefunden habe und irgendeine zwielichtige Gestalt hatte noch irgendetwas von einem tintenfischartigem Mann namens Davy Jones und seiner Flying Dutchman erzählt. Die junge Piratin schüttelte bei dem Gedanken entschieden mit dem Kopf. Wer dachte sich schon solche wirren, an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Geschichten aus? Vermutlich dieser hinterhältige Mistkerl, der sich auch selbst immer wieder Käpt'n nannte, wo er doch meistens nur mit seiner kleinen Nussschale umherschipperte, da ihm sein Schiff immer auf irgendeine absurde Weise abhanden kam. Damals hatte er ihr auch die haarsträubende Geschichte mit den Schildkröten, die er angeblich mit Menschenhaar zusammengebunden hatte, um von einer einsamen Insel zu kommen,erzählt.

Ach, warum verschwendete sie überhaupt noch einen einzigen Gedanken an ihn? Die Sache war gegessen und sie konnte ihre Hoffnungen ein für alle mal begraben. Er hatte sie ganz einfach, link wie er war, übers Ohr gehauen und machte sich jetzt ein schönes Leben voller Rum und Gold, während sie hier verärgert und mit einem neiderfüllten Blick auf all die Schiffe am Hafen stand.

Das hatte sie nun davon, einem Piraten zu vertrauen. Anstatt ihr eigenes Schiff und eine Crew zu haben und auf See stechen zu können, hatte sie die letzten Monate als blinder Passagier auf mehreren Schiffen, und mit Stehlen und Lügen verbracht und nicht einmal mehr einen einzigen Tropfen Rum hatte sie, um sich den ganzen Ärger von der Seele zu trinken!

Als zwei grimmig dreinblickende Hafenwachen an ihr vorbeimarschierten, zog sie rasch ihren Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, die beiden schienen jedoch aufgrund ihrer Männerkleidung und ihren hochgesteckten Haaren keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht gerade wohl in Port Royal. Seit dieser Möchtegern von Lord Bekett hier das Sagen hatte oder vielmehr gehabt hatte - es ging das Gerücht um, dass er in einer Seeschlacht ums Leben gekommen sei- war das Leben von Piraten und sogar von den Leuten, die mit denselbigen zu tun hatten noch um einiges gefährlicher geworden.

Sie wollte gerade wieder kehrt machen, als sie ihn zusammen mit zwei aufgetackelten Frauen am Bootsteg entlangstolzieren sah. Sie blinzelte unweigerlich mehrmals und zwickte sich in den linken Arm, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es auch wirklich war.

"Na warte", zischte sie leise und stampfte entschlossen auf ihn zu. Ehe sie überhaupt zu einem weiten Schlag ausholen konnte, verpassten ihm bereits seine beiden Gefährtinnen zwei deftige Ohrfeigen und klatsch, folgte die dritte von ihr, während sich die empörten Frauen gefolgt von Mr Gipps entfernten.

"Seit wann werde ich von Männern geschlagen?", fragte der Georfeigte sich selbst und hielt sich die Wange, die durch die aufsteigende Röte einer Tomate Konkurrenz hätte machen können.

"Jack Sparrow, du kleine miese Ratte!", legte Mary ohne Rücksicht los.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf", meinte Jack unbeirrt und überprüfte nun den Inhalt einer herumstehenden Rumflasche durch mehrmaliges Schütteln.

Dann blickte er kurz zu Mary auf.

"Sollte ich Euch kennen?"

Er hob eine seiner Augenbrauen bedenklich weit nach oben und tat so als würde er angestrengt überlegen, seine Augen schweiften jedoch bereits wieder zurück zum Alkohol.

"Jetzt tu nicht so als würdest du mich nicht kennen!", keifte sie und riss dabei ihren Hut vom Kopf, woraufhin sie einen ganzen Schwall zerzausten, schmutzigblonden Haares entblößte.

"Ah, Mary, wie konnte ich deine liebliche Stimme nur vergessen? Aber Männerkleidung schmeichelt dir wirklich nicht", sagte Jack mit einem skeptischen Blick.

Unaufhaltsam stieg in Marys Gesicht dunkle Zornesröte auf, wobei die kleine Ader an ihrer Schläfe bedrohlich wild zu pochen begann. Der Mann hatte sich bedauerlicherweise wirklich kein bisschen verändert.

"Noch ein Wort...!", sie stoppte mitten im Satz und atmete kurz tief ein und aus, um nicht gleich vor Wut zu platzen und ihren Vorsatz, niemanden eigenhändig in die Hölle zu befördern, nicht zu brechen.

"Wo zum Teufel hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Und sag mir nicht dass es ein triftiger Grund war!"

"Es kommt darauf an ob Totsein ein triftiger Grund für dich ist", meinte Jack mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Mary hätte alle möglichen Ausreden erwartet, aber nicht so etwas völlig aus der Luft gegriffenes. Sie war so überrascht, so etwas dämliches, gar völlig absurdes zu hören, dass sie nicht einmal ein Lachen zustande brachte, da es ihr ganz einfach im Hals stecken blieb.

"Und warum stehst du dann hier vor mir, wenn du doch angeblich tot bist?", fragte Mary, gespannt auf die Antwort, die sie jetzt zu hören kriegen würde.

"Ich bin eben doch nicht tot zu kriegen", lächelte Jack schelmisch. "Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit jemanden offen, klar soweit? Wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest, Liebes"

Mit diesen Worten torkelte er zusammen mit seiner neuen Gefährtin im Arm, nämlich der Rumflasche, auf seine übliche Weise weiter, als wäre rein gar nichts gewesen.

"Und was ist mit meinem Schiff?", rief ihm Mary aufgebracht hinterher. So einfach würde sie ihn dieses Mal nicht davon kommen lassen!

"Welches Schiff?"

Noch wütender als schon zuvor ging sie mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor ihm auf.

"DAS SCHIFF, DAS DU MIR VERSPROCHEN HAST!", brüllte sie mit einer derartigen Lautstärke, dass man es ohne jeden Zweifel in jedem noch so kleinen Winkel Port Royals gehört haben musste.

Jack überlegte kurz und deutete dann in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade kamen. Überrascht drehte sich die Piratin um und ließ den Blick forschend übers Wasser gleiten, ohne jedoch das Objekt ihrer Begierde zu entdecken.

"Hö? Ich sehe da kein Schiff"

"Na das da!" Jack deutete abermals zu der Stelle, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, um wohl möglichst schnell vor der bevorstehenden Prügelaktion in Sicherheit zu kommen.

"Das da?", hakte sie nach, nicht sicher was er damit meinte. Doch dann fiel ihr das kleine schwankende Boot am Steg auf, dessen Holz bereits morsche Stellen aufwies und den Verdacht erweckte, jeden Moment dem Meeresgrund einen Besuch abstatten zu wollen.

"Das da!", stieß Mary entsetzt hervor.

"Aye"

"Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist! Wo ist DEIN Schiff?", fragte Mary mit der Hoffnung, dass das alles hier nur ein dummer Scherz war.

"Auf Spazierfahrt mit Barbossa", kam von irgendwoher Jacks Antwort, denn sie konnte ihn schon nicht mehr sehen. Der Hoffnungsschimmer, den sie eben noch gehabt hatte verblasste so schnell vor ihrem Gesicht, wie er entstanden war. Also war er doch wieder mit seinem berühmten Boot -falls man dieses heruntergekommene, zusammengehämmerte Fass so nennen konnte- unterwegs gewesen.

"Da ist sie!", rief auf einmal ein fülliger Mann, der neben den beiden Wachen stand, die vorhin noch an ihr vorbeigegangen waren. Verdammt, das war der Kerl, den sie bei einem Zusammenstoß seiner Geldbörse entledigt hatte. Sie brauchte ein Schiff! Und zwar sofort!

"Jack?"


End file.
